Alliance
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins comes to Erebor to see about creating an Alliance with the King. they drag their daughter with them Bella Baggins and she finds herself in love with the crown prince Thorin as well as Thorin in love with Bella will it work out? R&R


**Author:** Thilbo Bagginshield/LadyKiera

 **A/N:** I do not own The Hobbit nor their characters

 **Description:** Erebor never fell and Smauge never came. Three hobbits come to Erebor in representing the shire for an alliance. Thrain is King, Frerin never died and neither did Vili.

In the days of Erebor the Kingdom under the mountain was growing and prospering under King Thrain's rule. Throin is the Crown prince with Frerin being second in line. As the people of Erebor continued with their daily routine King Thrain along with Thorin, Frerin, and Dis were in the council room discussing ways to bring alliances around Middle-earth. King Thrain new some cities doesn't want Alliances with Dwarves for some believed Dwarves are greedy and care only for themselves which was by far farther from the truth. In truth Dwarves care a lot about others children included. Dwarves tend to be overprotective of their children for they are very few.

"Is there anyone else we can think of that would benefit Erebor for an alliance?" King Thrain asked, the council looked at each other then back to the king and nodded.

"Aye your Majesty there is one other place that we can try for Alliance; they have many crops and their food supply is great! If we can get on good terms with them and agree to an alliance they would be willing to share their resources with us" one said

"And how would you know this?" Asked Thorin his eyebrow raised.

"Because I took the liberty of sending a message to the leaders and they responded back agreeing to an Alliance and they would be willing to help in anyway they can! In fact they are sending three representatives as we speak" He stated

"And where is this place you speak of?" Thrain asked in curiosity.

"Hobbiton! Also known as the Shire your majesty" he said

"When will the representatives be here?" Thrain asked

"In a few months you're Majesty" Balin responded! Balin is the son of Fundin who is head of the council.

"Very well! We will welcome them once they arrive! Council dismissed" Thrain stated then walked out of the Throne room.

News spread far and wide about the coming of the representatives and everyone is getting ready for their arrival. Not one dwarf has ever seen a Hobbit before and are curious as to what they look like. Needless to say everyone is excited. A few months has finally passed and the horns to the gates have sounded alerting everyone that the hobbits from Hobbiton have arrived. King Thrain ordered Dwalin and a few guards to go and fetch the Hobbits and bring them to the Throne room and so they left. Outside the gate a female Hobbit along with her Husband and daughter waited.

"This mountain is big mother" the girl said looking up.

"Indeed it is my daughter and soon we will be inside it" The woman said.

"Thank you for letting me come along mother" she said

"Oh my precious child you are a full grown adult now! We are grateful and happy that you chose to come with us" his mother said happily she stroked her cheeks and kissed her temple just as the gates opened and out came a dwarf he was bald on the top of his head with tattoos coming fully down and the side of his head.

"Dwalin at your service you must be the representatives" Dwalin stated they nodded. "Aye come with me then"

They walked along the corridors heading to the throne room once there Dwalin opened the doors "The representatives are here my lord"

"Very good let them in" The king ordered and Dwalin stepped aside allowing the Hobbits to step into the throne room. "Come forth" The Hobbits bowed and came towards the throne once there they stopped and bowed again.

"Your Majesty it is an honor to be here" The woman stated

"I welcome you to Erebor M'Lady! If you please tell us who you are?" King Thrain said then asked.

"Certainly your Majesty! Allow me to introduce myself and my family! I am Belladonna Baggins, this is my husband Bungo Baggins and our daughter Bella Baggins" Belladonna said as Bella stepped forward a sharp intake of breath could be heard from beside the throne, Thrain and Belladonna looked over to see Throin looking their way as he stepped down from beside the throne. He walked over to Bella, placing a finger underneath her chin he lifted her head up to stare into her emerald green eyes.

"You are by far the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" Thorin stated in aw Bella blushed and smiled.

"Thank you your highness" Bella replied the blush still visible.

"Please call me Thorin and I would love to show you around Erebor will you come with me?" Thorin said then asked Bella looked over at her parents who were stunned, but smiled and nodded Bungo answered.

"I give my permission" Bungo said with a nod Bella beamed at him Thorin looked over at his father who had an amused smirk on his face.

"Father? May I?" Thorin asked Thrain nodded and so Thorin looked back over to Bella held out his arm as she took it and left the Throne room.

"Well then it seems like my son will be occupied for a bit! Do you want to go a head to the meeting or would you like to rest for today and start fresh tomorrow?" Thrain asked.

"With your Majesties permission we would like to rest we are tired and start fresh in the morning?" Bungo said then asked.

"Of course it will be no problem! Dwalin show our guests to their quarters" Thrain said then ordered Dwalin bowed.

"This way" they followed the burly dwarf out of the throne room and down the long corridor where they finally came upon some rooms. "These will be your quarters there are two rooms one for you and yer husband and one for yer daughter"

"Thank you very much" Belladonna said bowing.

"My pleasure M'Lady" Dwalin said bowing back and then he turned and left.

Meanwhile Thorin was walking Bella through Erebor when he suddenly got an idea "My mother had a garden that she loved to work in would you like to see it M'Lady?" Thorin said then asked Bella's eyes lit up and nodded with a smile

"Yes please and call me Bella" Bella said

Throin chuckled and nodded he continued with the walk until they came to a balcony that was high above the mountain, but very sturdy enough to hold them where the garden was. Most of the flowers have died, but some still lived. Bella was amazed at the sight before her and she let go of Thorin's arm and walked around the garden admiring the plants that were still living and mourning the ones that were dead. She knelt down to one of them and sighed softly. Thorin came walking up to her and knelt down beside her as well.

"What is it Bella?" Thorin asked.

"Oh it's nothing! It's just a shame these flowers died I know they have had to be beautiful at one time or another" Bella stated.

"Indeed they were! They were my mother's favorite; Rose maries I do believe they were called, she loved them more than any other" Thorin said with a soft smile Bella looked over at him and smiled at him; she looked up and saw that the sun was starting to go down.

"It's getting late"

"Yes indeed it is, I will escort you back to your chambers Bella and I hope I can see you again tomorrow?" Thorin said then asked Bella nodded.

"I would love that very much!" Bella beamed her body buzzing with excitement. Thorin laughed and nodded.

He lead her out of the balcony and after a few strolls they spotted Dwalin Thorin asked him where the chambers were for Bella and after showing him Thorin bade her good night and left. The next morning Belladonna was up getting breakfast and tea sat out for her husband and Bella and while she was busy she allowed her thoughts to wonder. She had seen how quickly prince Thorin and Bella has become smitten with each other and a smile tugged at her lips, she never thought Bella would find someone she could love, but it seems now she has and in all honesty she was happy for her daughter, but also it could help with the alliance. The marriage between her daughter and the crown prince should they want to be married. First things first they must go through a courting process and those take time months even. Sighing she shook her head and turned only to see her husband standing there an amused smile playing on his lips.

"What's got you so happy my love?" Bungo asked.

"I was just thinking about Prince Thorin and Bella and how quickly they have become smitten with each other" Belladonna said Bungo chuckled.

"Yes they did take to each other didn't they?" Bungo stated Belladonna nodded.

"Mum? Father?" Bella asked groggy as she stepped into the room.

"Yes my sweet?" Belladonna asked walking over to her daughter, Bella sighed and hugged her mother with a smile.

"Mama I'm in love" Bella said after a while Belladonna grinned into her daughter's hair.

"Oh baby I know you are and your father and I were talking that if Prince Thorin asks to court you we give you permission" Belladonna said laughed when Bella pulled away smiling big.

"Really?" Bella asked hopefully Bungo and Belladonna both nodded "Oh thank you thank you thank you" with a shriek of joy she rushed to her room got dressed and after she was done she rushed out of their chambers to find Thorin.

Thorin was coming around the corner accompanied by his father, brother and sister as Balin came walking up to them he nodded at the King when he heard his name being yelled he turned and saw Bella running full force towards him and smiled holding his arms out as she jumped joyfully into his arms catching her and his balance all at once. They didn't know how long they were standing there when his father cleared his throat pulling them apart they both had sheepish smiles on their faces.

"Your Majesty! I apologize for my behavior" Bella bowed to the King, Thrain just laughed.

"It is alright M'Lady" Thrain stated "We will leave you too, to be! Balin? Shall we?" Balin nodded and they all left leaving the two love birds alone.

"Oh Throin I have such good news" Bella said happily beaming at him he couldn't help, but smiled at her.

"What is it?" Thorin asked.

"My parents have given us permission to court" Bella said Throin stood stunned then cried out happily.

"This is a truly happy day then because I was just coming to ask your parents for permission to start courting you, my father already gave us his blessing so now I do not have to ask!" Thorin said as he lifted his beloved up and spun her around Bella laughed with joy then he kissed her. Once she was on the ground he took her back to the garden.

"What are we doing here Thorin?" Bella asked.

"This my love is my first courting gift to you! I talked to my father and he gave me permission to give this to you! This garden is your now to do with as you please." Thorin stated, he smiled when he saw her eyes light up with joy and happiness

"Oh Thorin thank you! Thank you so very much" Bella said hugging him.

"You are welcome my love!" Thorin whispered into her hair then he pulled her back and kissed her when they finally pulled apart her face was saddened.

"What is it my love? What's the matter?" Thorin asked.

"I wish I did not have to leave! I don't want to be apart from you" Bella said sadly Thorin was taken back he had not thought of that!

"I wish you did not either, is there no way for you to stay?" Thorin asked Bella sighed

"I don't know! I mean I can ask my parents, but even they may end up saying no, but I couldn't hurt to ask" Bella stated Thorin nodded and sighed holding his beloved a little longer.

Later that evening as Bella was escorted back to her chambers she kissed Thorin good night and entered the room. Belladonna was sitting on the chair next to the fire reading a book while Bungo looked over the papers that King Thrain have given him, alliance documents from the looks of things and she new that if her father signed them tonight they would be leaving the next following day so if she was going to ask she better do it now. Bella gathered her courage and cleared her throat gaining both her parents attention.

"Bella! I didn't hear you come in" Belladonna greeted kissing both her cheeks when she pulled back she saw the distraught look on her face "Why whatever is the matter dear? Did Thorin do something to hurt you?" Belladonna asked Bella shook her head.

"No Thorin has done nothing to hurt me, in fact he has been the most wonderful person I have ever had to pleasure of knowing" Bella smiled dreamily

"They why the distraught look on your face?" Bungo asked as he appeared beside his wife.

"I'm sad because I have a situation and I don't know what to do" Bella said Bungo and Belladonna looked at each other then back to her.

"Well Bella my dear come sit and tell us all about it" Belladonna coached as she guided her daughter to her seat.

"Well you know I love Thorin and I don't want to leave him, but I know that if I chose to stay I wouldn't want to leave you either and besides I don't know if you would permit me to stay or not" Bella said sadly looking down she felt her eyes mist over.

"Oh Bella! Of course we would allow you to stay if that is what you wish and yes we would miss you, but I know you will be with the one you love. Do you want to stay?" Belladonna said then asked Bella looked up and nodded.

"I do want to stay….but also I don't want to be apart from you! Mama why must this be so hard? Why must I chose to be with the one I love, but yet to give up my parents?" Bella cried and sobbed into her mother's shoulder, it was all Belladonna could do, but let her cry.

"Oh Shhhh my darling it's going to be ok" Belladonna cooed softly "Bella look at me dear" Bella looked up at her mother who was smiling while wiping her tears "Bella choices in life will not always be easy sweetheart, but if you have the right support group and people who love you, I guarantee that you will make the right decision. Now we will be leaving in two days so you have until then to decide what you are going to do. Allow us to talk to King Thrain I am sure he will allow you to stay if you wish to, but do not fret my child no matter your decision your father and I will be behind you 100%" Belladonna said Bella sniffed and nodded "Good! Why don't you get ready and turn in sweetie I can tell that your tired and you had a long day. I will wake you for supper" Bella nodded and went into her room where she laid down and prayed for the answer she needed then slipped off into dream land.

The next few days Bella spent with Thorin has been the greatest of her life, but now it is time for her to make her decision if she's going to stay or if she's going home with her parents and after many hours of thinking it over she finally made her decision. She told Thorin what she decided and asked if he would accompany her so he could help her tell her parents and Thorin of course said yes and they found themselves at her chambers. Bella took a deep breath just as Thorin turned her to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Thorin asked Bella nodded.

"Yes I am 100% sure. Just don't hate me for this" Bella said Thorin shook his head.

"Oh love I could never hate you, believe me it's one of the hardest decisions you had to make and no one can fault you for it, I just want to make sure you are going to be ok with this" Thorin said he cupped her face "I will admit I am worried for you! I know once you tell them you will be in heartache for a while and I know there will be nothing I can do to help you"

"I know, but I promise I am making the right decision" Bella said Thorin sighed kissed her then released her.

"Ok then lets go!" with that Bella opened the door and walked in with Thorin beside her, Belladonna looked over and immediately new, but wanted her to tell them.

"Mother, Father, after a careful consideration I have finally made my choice" Bella said she looked at Thorin who squeezed her hand "I decided to stay" Belladonna sighed with relief.

"Good! I am glad you chose to stay, sweetheart I want you to be happy and to tell you the truth I was hoping you would stay" Belladonna said happily she hugged her daughter "We will miss you, but we both know you are were your supposed to be"

"Mother, Father I will miss you terribly, but like you said I feel as if I am supposed to be here. I love you and I promise I will write as often as I can I have already told King Thrain and he has welcomed me with open arms" Bella said as she clinged onto her mother. "He also said that I can have the chamber that has the garden so I can still do gardening if I so wished it and it has a kitchen built into it as well"

"That's wonderful sweetheart I am happy to know that you will have what you love and you Thorin please take care of my daughter. You make her very happy and I know she makes you happy as well; prince or no prince if you hurt my child you will have one very angry mother on your hands" Belladonna said shaking her finger.

"Mother!" Bella screeched horrified, but Thorin just chuckled and nodded.

"M'Lady I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure she's happy here" Thorin bowed and Belladonna smiled and nodded

"Good! Now Bella I'm afraid it's time for us to head out. I love you and you make sure to write as often as you can" Belladonna said Bella nodded tearing up once again.

"I will mama" Bella said her voice cracking with emotion. Her father came next.

"I will miss you my little flower, you take care and mind your manners" Bungo said Bella nodded.

"I will da I promise" Bella said she walked with both her parents as they reached the front gate of Erebor and before they left Bella hugged and kissed them one last time waving as they strolled from view. Bella sighed looked up at Thorin smiled and leaned into him. She will miss her parents oh that's for sure, but as long as she has Thorin she knew she was home.

The End.


End file.
